


your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me

by thediabeticdisaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: :):):), Agender Sugawara Koushi, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Other, Sugawara Koushi in Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved Kageyama Tobio, bc he deserves it, it's just soft okay, just a little, suga deserves all good things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thediabeticdisaster/pseuds/thediabeticdisaster
Summary: kageyama and sugawara hold hands for the first time.---a request!!!
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me

**Author's Note:**

> this is for dream, who suggested kagesuga holding hands for the first time. hope you like it dude alkjfdasdjfljfsd
> 
> this is really bad and probs ooc but idek anymore im sleepyyy
> 
> notes: absolutely no idea when this takes place in the canon timeline. none. first season maybe? second season? post-canon but before the third years graduate? hell if i know.
> 
> title from little things by one direction

Something is off about Kageyama today, Sugawara Koushi notes as they study their boyfriend, sitting next to him on the bus on their way to a practice match between them and Aoba Johsai.

Kageyama is always a bit awkward, and that’s a part of his charm, but today he’s off the charts in terms of the nervous and uncomfortable energy he’s exuding. 

At first, Koushi thought it was just pre-match nerves. They know that something went down with Oikawa a few years ago and it might just be fear of facing him again, but they quickly debunk that theory, because they’d played Aoba Johsai before and Kageyama had been nothing like this.

“Hey,” Koushi leans over to whisper into Kageyama’s ear, “You okay?”

Kageyama starts. “Oh. I, yes. Y-Yeah.”

“Okay. Just checking.” Of course, Koushi doesn’t believe him for a second, but if he’s not going to talk, then he’s not going to talk, so they pull out their phone and text Daichi.

**To** **_daichi, bane of my existence <3:_ ** i think kageyama’s hiding something from me :((

Koushi watches as the message goes through and Daichi pulls his phone out of his pocket a few seats ahead. He twists around to raise his eyebrows at them before tapping out a text in return.

**From** ** _daichi, bane of my existence <3:_** Then ask him about it

**To** ** _daichi, bane of my existence <3:_** i tried and he pretended that everything was fine

**To** **_daichi, bane of my existence <3: _ ** do you think hes mad at me???????

**From** **_daichi, bane of my existence <3:_ ** No

**From** **_daichi, bane of my existence <3: _**I can guarantee that’s not it

**To** **_daichi, bane of my existence <3:_** but !!!!! what if he is tho !!!!!! then what !!!!!!

**From** **_daichi, bane of my existence <3: _ ** We’ll be there in five minutes

**From** **_daichi, bane of my existence <3: _ ** Talk to him then

Koushi pockets their phone with an internal sigh. Well, Daichi was no help. See if they ever buy him terrible food again.

The rest of the ride passes quickly and before they know it, the team is piling out of the bus in droves and Koushi is grabbing Kageyama’s arm and pulling him to the side before he can go racing off with Hinata.

“Tobio,” they say sternly, and Kageyama’s eyes go wide and he blushes. It occurs to Koushi that they’ve never called Kageyama by his first name before. They’ll have to remedy that. “I know that something’s wrong, so just spit it out already.”

“I, um. I wanna…”  _ Tobio _ lapses into mumbling. 

Koushi frowns. “What?”

“Can I…” Tobio seems to come to a decision, because he straightens up and braces himself. “I want to hold your hand!”

“You want to…” Koushi pauses, and then flashes their boyfriend a wide grin. “Then why didn’t you just say so?”

They hold out their hand, and Tobio takes a step forward and then hesitates before taking it. 

Koushi holds up their intertwined fingers. “Now we’re holding hands.”

Tobio nods. He’s blushing.  _ Cute. _

“Ready then?” Koushi asks.

“Yeah.”

So they walk into the gym, hands locked together, and Nishinoya whistles and Hinata jumps over to poke Kageyama’s shoulder and Daichi gives them a knowing grin and all is well.

(They beat Aoba Johsai into the dirt that day.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading :>
> 
> [tumblr](https://heyheyheybutlikeromantically.tumblr.com/) if u wanna request smth else or scream at me or dont idk i dont control ur actions


End file.
